Forbiden Secrets
by xxxAnnabelKawaiiHeartxxx
Summary: annabellia is demon but also a huntress. she mets the winchesters and castil and everythin goes crazy. what will happen when lucifer wants her cause shes the chosen one who can defeat him? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello my name is annabel and this is my fic! I hop you like it. and if you dont well then DONT RED IT OKAY. i m jest doing what I luv to do~ so yeah. i hope you enjoy 3**

My name is Annabellia Lissah Violetta Carmenia Novak, and Im a hunter girl! My hair is beautifull a lot of guys tell me but like i really dont see it- its kinda a shammering green waterfall! and my deep orbs are blue but they can be black to because I am a demon. But Im also a hunter. But it is a secret that im a demon so dont tell anyone.

So one day I wus killin a Wendigoo and then sudelnly a ghost can up behind me and stabbed me wif a silver gun. I screame "AHHH NOOOOO !1!" And then the gost was ded. "Whao! How did that happen" I asked and behind me Dean Wunchester said "Its okay Annabellia I killed the gost for you"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GO AWAY" i said

"No Annabeliia I donnt went you to be sad." said dean

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU D: "

"Well Imma get to know you come be a hunter wif me and sam and cassitell."

"okay!" I said perkly to Dean.

So i went with dean to his hotel and leike sam and Castill were there and they were like "whos that" and dean said dramaticaly "this is ANNABELLIA LISSAH VIOLETTE CARMENIA NOVEK" and cassy said "but MY name s novek" and i giggled cause a loong time ago we were marryed but then he lots his memory when he become an angle. but i was kindaa sad too becuuz he didnt no me.

So then I said "so we should hunt moonsters" and dean said "nahhh lets go driving in the camaro, which was his car that he called babey. so we went in the camero and he was so hot and we were making out and dean said "mmm i want you anabellia" and i wanted him too but then suddenly the car started rattling and dean scremed and sam who was driving screamed and he said "GET DOWN" and cass was gone! so we got down and it was lucifer! he smash the windows and said "HAND HER OVER" and they said "who" and he said "annabellia" and then my purple hair was in a mess!

"why do you want… ME?" i said and he said "because you're the only one who can defeat me!" and then i yelled SAM STEP ON IT and sam drove the car away and we all got chased by lucifer driving his Ferrero!

Lucky ly cassyel appeard and he said "ANNABELLIA I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

"what" i said

"YOUR A DEMON"

"WHAT" everyone said. OH NO. MY SECRET WAS OUT!1

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**AN: did you like it? please reviwe it this is my frist fic so be nice kk?**


	2. chapter 2: hw anna gotout die OR DID SHE

**AN: omg I got two reviwes! thankss i m rly glad you think its intresting! sorry ive been forever so herezz a short update XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO also thans to my sister cuz she piontid out lassst minute dat annabellia wuz too perfect SO i gave her a flaw! enjoy XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOX**

"your a WHAT" said dean and he pushed me of him

"OK yea im a demon. but waiwatiwaitwaiwaiwaiwaitwait waitwaiwaiwaiwaitwait dont kill me!" i said.

"why souldnt I" siad sammy

"BECAUSE SHE WAS MY WIFE." said castill. oh so he new. great..

"YES I WAS HA HA SO YOU CAN'T" i decded to take avantage of this so I wouldnt get sent to hell by dean so i told them and then to sam "you dated a demon before! you dated rub!"

"ya but rubi was evil" sam winked and i blussd. "oh yeah but i wanna help you and besides you would NOT let lucifer get me right"

"why wuld you a demon want to help us humans?' assed dean

"and angles!" said castill

"because! you think I LIKE BING WHAT I AM? I WANNA BE A NORMEL GIRL OKAY!" i said. "i uses to be you now! i was so HOT and all the guys loved me but then that stupid angle came a round and he killd me! IT HURT OKAY!" i said.

"oh…" said dean

"wow your actualy listening to her" said sammi

"yes of course for shes a person to" said caz

"ya" i said

"well then okay we wont kill u" siad sam

"YAY" i siad


	3. chapter 3- anna's choice

Ok so den and smamy and cassitel were all driving with me in the impaler. Lucifire was still chaseing us but we were like way faster cause cass was driving and he wuz hot. Then sam said

"Wow you're hair is so pretty annabellia" And i gigled. 'dont be sily im not that kind of girl. we have to focus on takeing down lucifer.'

so we kept on moving and we kept on driving until we found bob's safe house. It was a house with like salt and it was very safe. That way demons couldnt get in. Expect me. Cause I was with the wunchesters. And they made it so I cud get in. (Thanks guys) so then I was like can I bring a book and they were like wow yeah sure and so i brought the fault in our galaxies by jon gren and sam wuz like wow annabellia you like to read jon gren and I was like "yeah. He's so deep" and then dean sed in an all gruff voice to Smamy "back off of her samy shes mine" and then cass like glared at them both and said

"no we were married shes mine"

and then they all got into a fight over me and i said. "NO STOP FGHTING I DONT WANT YOU ALL TO FIGHT WE ARE SPOSE TO BE A TEAM I AVE TO CHOOSE OF YOU'

and so they all lookeda t me expectly and said "WHO DO YOU CHOOSE" and i said…

**AN: to be continued! i left it on a cliff hanger! GASP!**


	4. authors note (please be nice)

author's note- um excuse me thats really rude i dont need a beta and you shoildnt laugh at me thats realy hurtful what does it make you hapy and btw you just dont like her because im giving hints to her dark past its suposed to be a twist, youll see later ok? ok.


End file.
